


Only Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård's got Vegard on his mind, and he tries so hard to push his thoughts away. </p>
<p>Things don't always go the way one plans for them, but sometimes its for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> idk we were talking about bård cross-dressing one early morning and stuff happened and i just wanted to write this.
> 
> it didn't go exactly the way i wanted it... to say the least...

He was alone. Alone meant time to indulge in his secret, have some private time to himself to enjoy his little... hobby. 

First he'd take a shower, lather himself up in soap and scrub away anything nasty, he'd use shampoo that smelled faintly of flowers, just enough for the scent to tickle the nostrils, and he'd wash his body with soap that left his skin soft and smooth, but only after shaving.  
He didn't leave a single hair, made sure his legs were hairless, armpits and chest too, anywhere any unnecessary hair was, it was gone by the time he was finished.

Stepping out of the shower, he'd cover his skin with lotion, just for that extra glow on his pale limbs.

He'd already laid out his things on his bed, sorted out piece by piece, and he started with the simple little black underwear, meant for the body of a woman, but he thought it flattered himself rather nicely when he looked at himself in the mirror. it hugged his skin in just the right way, sitting tight and revealing just enough.

"You look good," he mumbled to himself quietly,  blushing faintly at how he'd started talking to himself. "You look good Bård Ylvisåker." He repeated, slipping his fingers under the hem of his panties and letting them smack against his skin as they slipped out of his grip. 

"Would Vegard like it though?" He whispered with a sigh. He spun around and looked at his ass, nodding to himself. "He'd be stupid not to."

In his mind he saw Vegard in the mirror, sitting on the bed, watching him quietly, not a word coming from him. His hands would rest on his knees and his eyes would Once in a while trail over his body. 

He'd turn his head and follow bård as he made his way around the room, picking up the things he needed, eyes never wavering. 

"Gonna make myself pretty, just for you, brother." Bård said, placing the make up on the table in front of the mirror.

He couldn't half ass it, it had to be done properly, it was a ritual of his to do things in an orderly and well done manner. So of course he started with lotion on his face, one he put on before the cream to cover up any blemishes or red flushes on his skin, also covering up the shadows under his eyes and the scar above his lip.

"I'll be pretty, and you'll finally notice me." He said as he powdered his face.

Finally the Vegard sitting on his bed spoke. "You're already pretty."

"You're so sweet," Bård cooed, blushing as he put red on his cheeks, just a speck, he didn't want to look like a tomato in his face. It just needed to be a little amount, just enough to have his pale blue eyes stand out and glow. 

"I'm serious, you're beautiful," suddenly he was behind him, arms snaking around his waist and coming to a rest on his lower stomach. Bård could imagine his breath on his neck, tickling as his lips brushed over his boiling skin.

"Oh really, then why haven't you made a pass at me yet?" Bård already knew the answer. Because Vegard was his brother, he simply couldn't, and he never would.

"Because I simply haven't gained enough courage yet." the imaginary Vegard murmured. 

"So I'll keep trying, Right?" Bård picked up the mascara lying on the table, and leaned forwards as he prepared the brush covered in black. His lips parted slightly as he swept the brush over his eyelashes, making sure that no smudges got on his skin.

"What colour should my lips be?" He had an extensive collection of lipsticks and lip glosses,  in all sorts of colours. "I think I'll go with this one." He took the small tube of gloss that had a faint colour of pink and sparkles, it tasted like strawberry, and it was Bård's favorite. He'd used it so much he'd gone through four lf them.

As soon as he'd smeared the gloss on his lips, he started the habit of licking them, excessively. He knew he'd have to keep the tube with him if he wanted his lips to look good.

"Your lips already look gorgeous, they're just the right shade of pink, and they're so kissable." Vegard interrupted his train of thought. 

"Then why don't you kiss me?" Bård swallowed hard meeting his imaginary brothers eyes in the mirror.  
"You know why." Was all he replied.

Bård finished his make up routine, fixing up his eyebrows and combing his hair, letting it dry on its own.

Next, he sat on the bed and did his nails. The nail polish was a deep blue colour,  and he'd done it so often now that he never slipped, not a single drop of polish touched his skin.

"You always dress so prettily for me. What are you gonna wear this time?" Vegard sat down beside him, placing a hand on his bare thigh. The sensation would have made bård shiver Had it actually been real.

"You'll see." Was Bård's reply. He smiled cheekily at his brother before getting up to find his outfit.

"Are you going out tonight?" Vegard asked.  

"Yeah," Bård replied as he took out his dress.

"You know, hooking up with random strangers won't replace what you really want." 

"I know. But it's better than rejection." Bård sighed, standing in front of the mirror again, holding the short golden dress in front of himself.

"I won't reject you, I'd never reject you." once more Vegard was too close, his deep voice whispering right into his ear, fingers brushing away his hair to expose his neck. "You're my baby brother, I'll always want you."

"Don't say that when you don't mean it." Bård replied, baring his neck more for the imagination.  
"But I do mean it." Vegard pushed on, his feather light hands tracing up his brothers sides, Bård could practically feel the ghosting sensation, feeling as if the fingers pressing into his flesh actually were there.

"Sure," Bård murmured. "Get off, you're making me sad by being here. Let me finish up alone so I can go out."

"I do want you though." That was the last Vegard said, before he disappeared into thin air.

Bård realized how talking to himself had ruined him quite a bit, but at least he was clever enough not to believe his imagination. At first he had, he'd even gone as far as letting a few flirty remarks slip into his conversations with his brother. he'd stopped himself before he started believing it, But now he couldn't stop.

Vegard would show up when he was alone, he was relentless and bård couldn't help but indulge in his fantasies, and many a night would end with him moaning his brothers name in climax before falling asleep, feeling pathetic and humiliated for being so weak.

Bård hummed to himself as he turned, watching the golden material shimmer, and he nodded slowly as if agreeing with himself to wear the dress.

How he had stooped so low that he'd started cross dressing and hanging out in shady clubs was beyond him. It was desperation really, he was craving something he couldn't have, and no matter who he brought home, it never gave him the satisfaction he needed. Women, men, either way he was left feeling empty.

But now he was hooked, he was addicted to going to these overheated places, where everyone danced too close, the music was too loud and the stench of sweat was pungent in the heavy air, where alcohol was flowing and you could pick someone up with the snap of your fingers. 

He squeezed himself into the dress, he'd worn it once or twice before, but he always seemed to forget just how short it was; if he bent over, his ass would be exposed completely.  
Only easier to lure someone in, bård thought with a shrug, smirking to himself in the mirror. He looked good, he looked like a pretty girl, if he had to say so himself. He'd do himself, he admitted to himself. 

He combed his fingers through his hair a few times, put on a new coat of lip gloss as he'd Already licked away the old one.  
Most times he wouldn't even go out the door. Most times he felt so pathetic he'd go to sleep in his so called battle armor, and wake up with the make up smudged on his face. But this time he was determined to go out. He needed it, he'd been suffocating long enough under his tormented fucked up crush on his elder brother. He needed something to take his mind of him. Him and his gentle brown eyes, his black curls and his soft hamster-like cheeks.  
Bård could feel his heart aching as he thought of him, and he quickly threw on a jacket to cover his bare arms, brushing away the thoughts of his brother weighing him down. The last thing he did, he almost forgot, was the jewellery. He wore fake earrings, he didn't want to look lame with holes in his ears, so clip on earrings was what he settled with. Tonights accessories were golden earrings with blue rhinestones on them, and a matching necklace.

He still hadn't managed to master walking in heels, but he'd gotten better. When he first tried, he'd stumbled and sprained his ankle, he'd fallen over countless times and the embarrassment was tremendous.  Now he settled with looking like he'd shat himself or really needed to pee, his steps short and his legs pressed together so he wouldn't fall. It was better than being bruised all over at least. 

The air outside was chilly, but the walk from his apartment to the club was short, thankfully. The place was solitude, secret, it was hidden for the normal people, inviting in those with strange fantasies and needs. Exactly what bård wanted, which was why he'd pretty much becomn a regular. 

The music was already blasting when he came in, the sight of bodies pressed together on the dance floor meeting him at the door.  
He went straight to the bar, downing two drinks way too fast, and he could feel himself getting affected already.  
A guy at the bar had spotted him almost immediately. The first thought bård had about him was "he's not Vegard." And he could feel disappointment wash over him. But stubborn as he was, Vegard was off limits to him, so best would be to distance himself as much as possible, and this hunk of a guy who was everything vegard wasn't was obviously the way to go.

The guy was bleached blond, his skin was strangely orange in the dim light, and his teeth were abnormally white. Not a trace of hair was on his face, nor his chest, as his front was overly exposed in the low cut v neck he was wearing.  
Bård approached him, and he recognized the spark in his eye, he'd seen it so often before, guys eying him up and eating him up with their gaze.  
All men are the same, Bård thought, chuckling silently to himself, remembering that he himself was a man.

The night slipped by with Bård being courted by the orange man, but as the night progressed, Bård got tired of him. The man only talked of his workout, other than that he only wanted to turn Bård's back to him and grind against him on the dancefloor, and bård wasn't sure he had an ass anymore, it'd pretty much gone numb.  
But he didn't say anything, he just kept going, his mind drifting somewhere else completely. 

He imagined how Vegard would walk in, looking gorgeous as always, absolutely mouthwatering in his leather jacket and a simple white t-shirt that revealed his collarbones and just a hint of the dark hair on his chest. He'd come right for him and steal him away from the boring peahead mindlessly grinding his dick against his ass, sweep him away from the mess he'd gotten himself into.

Of course his mind'd go straight to the gutter, his imagination leading him to Vegard taking him into the bathroom and locking them in a stall, fucking him hard up against the stall wall. He'd cover his mouth when someone else would come into the room, but he wouldn't give him a break, he'd only drive into him harder, making it as hard as possible for him to stay quiet.

It took Bård a moment to come back to reality, and when he did, he realized he'd willingly followed the peahead away from the dance floor. Now he was forced back against a wall with the slobbering meathead all over him, his disgusting hands crawling over his body and he was dry humping against him, breathing heavily into his face. And that was anything but hot, his breath stank of beer and he forced bård to kiss him.  
As much as he tried to get away, the man was far stronger than him, and he was whispering in his ear, how he'd fuck him, show him what a good time was, he'd like it, trust him. He completely dismissed Bård's pleads, his hands trying to push him away, and the sobs coming from him when the mans hands cupped his junk and fondled him.

”Please stop, I don't want to-” Bård panted, pushing himself as close to the wall as possible, wanting nothing to do with him.  
”It'll be good, I promise, I'll show you a good time,” The man said with a hoarse voice, his hand continuing its movement, before sliding back and gripping his ass. ”I'll make you my bitch, and you'll love it. Just come on-”  
”No- no I don't want you, please let me go-” He'd never felt so helpless in his life. He didn't want to call for help, didn't want to show anyone how weak and how frightened he was, and now it seemed he would be taken by force, without the slightest wanting of it.

”Hey!” The voice was so tiny compared to the thundering music all around, but both Bård and the peahead turned their gaze, and Bård had never been happier to see who was standing there in his life, than right at that moment. Vegard was standing there, looking small and vulnerable compared the the big hulking man pinning his brother against a wall. But there was thunder in his eyes, a fury that made him look far bigger than he actually was.

Funny how Bård's mind drifted off again. All he could think of was how Vegard looked nothing like he'd imagined. He wasn't wearing that white t-shirt, or his leather jacket; he was wearing his thick black winter jacket, the one who puffed up, and it was zipped up tight, a scarf was around his neck, and his hideous red beanie was mushing down on his curls. All in all, he looked like a clown. The red cheeks and the red nose only added to that. 

”Can't you see he doesn't want to go anywhere with you? Let him go!” Vegard took a step forward, and it only became more evident how big his disadvantage was, being short and skinny and all.  
”I don't think you have any say in this, shortie, beat it!” The orange man shouted over the music, leaning in close. ”This one's mine, you go find yourself some other meat.” 

Bård had seen his brother in every emotion, or so he thought, up until the point Bårds captor had said those words. Something seemed to click in Vegard, his expression was cold and his eyes burning, and he gave no warning when he jerked his leg up and crushed his knee right into the mans junk.  
Next, his hand wrapped around the mans throat and he forced him away from Bård. 

Bård watched as Vegard hissed something into his face, something he couldn't make out from the loud music, and then Vegard pushed him away, turning quickly on his heel. 

”Come on!” He grabbed Bård's hand without hesitation and headed for the door.

 

Coming outside, Bård immediately noticed the cold. Faint damp came from their mouths as they stood in the cool air, and Bård hesitantly looked at his brother.  
Vegard was hard to read, his lips were pressed tightly together, but a tight smile was tugging on his mouth. He squeezed Bård's hand lightly.

”Lets go.” He said, walking fast up the street, heading for Bård's apartment. 

”What are you doing here?” Bård asked quietly, realizing he was still in full costume, and the cold was slowly eating away at his bare legs and slipping through his thin clothes. ”How did you find me?”

”I was coming to see you, needed to talk to you, and then I saw you leaving your apartment, and well... seeing...” He stopped talking and looked Bård over. ”this, made me curious, I had to see where you were going.”

”Why aren't you judging me?” Bård asked, and he unwillingly shivered from the cold.

”Why would I?” Vegard dropped his hand from Bård's, and took of his jacket, giving it to his little brother. 

”Well for starters, you just found me getting felt up by some douche, I'm wearing- this, and-” Bård wouldn't accept the jacket, shoving it back into Vegard's arms. He was trembling from the cold, yes, but he'd basically been caught. The only thing Vegard didn't know was that he was what started this entire thing. 

”And?” Vegard was still so hard to read, as if he was blocking himself to Bård. Usually he could read his emotions, they both could, but Bård was completely lost. He was so angry, he wanted to hit him, let loose on him for being so passive, for being his brother, for making Bård want him so badly, but instead he blinked away the tears filling his eyes and took a huge step forwards, taking Vegard's face in his hands and dipping his head down to kiss him.

He could feel Vegard go rigid against him, his lips were hard against Bård's and he had all but stopped breathing. But now Bård had finally taken the leap, he'd stepped into territory he wasn't allowed into, he was kissing his own brother, and he felt more conflicted than ever.  
Maybe there was still time to undo it, he could run, maybe this was all in his head, maybe his imagination had taken over, oh please oh please be- 

Bård's frantic thoughts all died away as he felt Vegard loosen up, felt his hand wind up into his hair and his lips move against Bård's. He never thought he'd ever feel as sweet a sensation as that kiss.


End file.
